1990 Specky Woods Murder
The 1990 Specky Woods Murder, '''also known as '''Black 23, was the mass murder of a family of five committed by Zach Nolan in December 23, 1990 while the family were camping in Specky Woods, about 3 mi (5 km) south of Gloomo Hotel, and 20 mi (32 km) north of San Francisco, California. The murder is considered as one of the most infamous murders ever, closing Specky Woods for more than 4 years. Only four of them actually died, the son survived, although he eventually become a monster, whose goal is to kill someone who can possibly commit more murders in case Specky Woods reopens to the public. Murders On December 23, 1990, a family of five set on a camping trip. They were Isaac and Anna-Lee Mallory, and their 3 children (Michaella, 19, Elizabeth, 13, and George, 12). The family last contacted relatives when Isaac contacted his father, John, according to SFPD chief Bumble Sices who wrote a book in 1997 about their investigation. On December 24, Christmas Eve, Anna-Lee failed to return to work at the Town branch of Builders Brothers Pizza, where she works as the manager. Employees of the branch thought she was still at Specky Woods, or she is on her way to her home with her family. 4 days later, she and her family were reported missing. The search centred on Specky Woods (which is located near Malibu Creek Forest) where the family stayed. On January 2, 1991, a group of cops led by Sices reported finding a note saying "I killed these jerks because of what they've DONE. HAR HAR HAR! - Sincerily, you UGLY humans, Zach Nolan." When they dug the surface nearby, they found skeletons lying on the ground. There are four skeletons, and when they calculated their sizes, they said that these are the remains of the dad and mum, as well as their two daughters. The hunt When Sices saw the note, he became suspicious about the Zach Nolan person. On February 12, 1991, they recieved a phone call from a man named "Richard", who lives in Town, New York. He said that he has been to Zach's nearby mansion before and that his original name was Jack Logan. Sices and the other cops went to Town, where they met Richard. Richard directs them to Zach's mansion, and when they get there, the mansion looks abandoned. They looked at the house where they saw a table, a library, and last but not the least, the wardrobe that actually leads to Zach's armour room. The group investigated the room, but then a ghost appeared and scolds them for trespassing and orders them to get out immediately. They were eventually sent to an dungeon full of fire and spikes. But before they took the obby, Richard told the cops (including Sices) that the "ghost" is actually Emma Logan, Zach's wife. They eventually escape the dungeon (as well as the room that contains the spiders), but it turns out that the front door is locked. They went back to the library, and once they were able to escape it, Zach was standing there. Zach says that they deserve to die but before he could finish his sentence Sices threw an apple at him.